


Run On for a Long Time

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Charlie Bradbury, Charlie from 1.5 Bloody Mary</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run On for a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not Charlie Bradbury, Charlie from 1.5 Bloody Mary

For a long time, Charlie felt an instinctive thrill when she caught sight of a sleek, black car. Not the happy thrill of excitement -- the thrill when every muscle readies itself for running, tenses up to lash out violently.

One time she and a friend had been driving to the outlet mall about an hour and a half south of town, when they were passed on the four lane by a highly polished newer black Buick.  She didn't know what type of car it was -- she wasn't any good with cars -- but this one said "ultra" on the side, and "supercharged" on the back -- which also brought to mind a powerful, roaring engine -- and for a span of seconds, Charlie was sick with fear again, hunched over in a terrified curl, hands covering her eyes, terrified of catching a glimpse of her reflection. 

Charlie had had to breathe deep, hold it in, and let it out slow, counting to seven, four, and nine on the breaths, and doing it again, before her heart stopped pounding. 

Sometimes she would see a tall man in a brown leather coat and spring into a sweat. 

There was a certain southern drawl she associated with the feeling of cramps in her stomach and tears drying scratchy on her face.

In her mind, she knew the names Sammy, and Dean, and Impala -- her saviors in time of deadly peril.  She knew how much she owed to them -- they hadn't blamed her for the way her boyfriend's illness had turned her defensive and cold -- they'd saved her from the creature ready to liquefy her mind and body under the heat and pressure of her guilt.

Somehow, they'd confronted it; somehow, they'd destroyed it.

They'd come back, having saved her, yes, but her eyes didn't miss the smears of bloody brown at their collars.

Her guilt did not kill her that day.  But now she knew that Sam and Dean hunted down such things, and just how many things really were out there, ready to wreak their vengeance on the ones who had done them wrong. 

So although the sleek black car had speedily arrived and carried her into a womblike darkness, from which she'd emerged whole and free -- she knew the car was an Angel of Death, on a mission to save her that one day, but ready to carry her warriors the next day, to deal out death in a different way.

Charlie remembered the Winchester brothers with gratitude -- of course she did -- but she knew enough to fear them, too.  Because they took down monsters.  Sometimes, the growling Impala might come to carry you to safety, but sometimes, the tables having turned, it might carry them swiftly to cut you down.


End file.
